A timeline of the Sword Coast
All times are according to the Harpto's Calendar, more commonly, 'Dale Reckoning'. Current Year: 1489 DR, "Year of the Warrior Princess" 1325 DR "Year of Great Harvests" 164 years ago The Lord's Alliance, an informal pact between Neverwinter, Waterdeep, and Silverymoon, is formed. Their mandate is to support law, order, and civilization in the North. 1376 DR "Year of the Bent Blade" 113 years ago Lord Brambleberry of Waterdeep and the famous Captain Deudermont, at the behest of the Lord's Alliance, attack Luskan, hoping to break the informal alliance of pirates it harbored. Arklem Greeth kills Lord Brambleberry and flees, while Deudermont is installed governor. Deudermont is later killed in a coup which returns control of Luskan to the pirate captains. 1385 DR "Year of Blue Fire" 104 years ago The Spellplague breaks out all over Faerun; blue flames and magical calamity break out indiscriminately and to horrific effect. Those afflicted with the Spellplague disease are twisted and changed, often becoming mindless, gibbering monsters. This event is attributed to the murder of the Goddess of Magic, Mystra, at the hands of the gods Cyric and Shar. 1395 DR "Year of Silent Death" 94 years ago The Putrescence Anathema (Plaguebringer's Blight) devastates the poor population of Waterdeep to the south. Neverwinter remains largely untouched. Dragonborn from the far continent of Abeir start appearing in the Sword Coast. 1451 DR "Year of Knowledge Unearthed" 38 years ago Mount Hotenow erupts, devastating Neverwinter. Eruption attributed to the awakening of Maegera, a primordial of fire. Lord Nasher, ruler of Neverwinter, is killed during the event without an heir. A great deal of Neverwinter citizens flee to Waterdeep and the south, while others go east to the Silver Marches. Thundertree is destroyed and is not repopulated. 1461 DR "Year of Three Goddesses Blessing" 24 years ago The first refugees return to Neverwinter and begin the process of rebuilding. 1463 DR "Year of the Reborn Hero" 26 years ago Foreign powers from the far east - the Netherese, Thayan Necromancers, and Cultists of Asmodeus - fight over the ruins of Neverwinter. The Netherese briefly occupy the city before being ousted in a popular revolt. 1467 DR "Year of the Three Heroes United" 22 years ago Dagult Neverember forsakes his noble claims in Waterdeep for ancestral claims in Neverwinter. Appoints himself Lord Protector and styles himself a new Lord Nasher as he begins rebuilding the city. 1472 DR "Year of the Third Circle" 17 years ago Arklem Greeth returns to Luskan and rebuilds the Hosttower of the Arcane. With a cabal of mages he briefly rules over the city, but is overthrown by the pirate captains. No government formally fills the power vacuum and Luskan begins to wither. Conyberry is sacked by barbarians but not resettled. 1479 "Year of the Ageless One" 10 years ago In an event attributed to the return of the Goddess of Magic, Mystra, those afflicted with the Spellplague are miraculously cured of its debilitating effects. Though some isolated pockets remain, the Sword Coast is finally free from the affliction. 1480 DR "Year of the Deep Water Drifting" 9 years ago Luskan is little more than a ruin, inhabited by criminals, gangs, and monsters. various pirates carve out sections of the city, and Luskan remains a blight on the far North to this day. Back to Lore Back to Home